


Shirt

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Flirting, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Damen for once is wearing a shirt. Laurent is disappointed *wink wink* because let's be honest here, he prefers him more without shirts on. And when he's not making the most horrible puns imaginable too.Oneshot/drabble





	Shirt

"Hey."

Laurent looked up with a perfectly manicured, raised eyebrow. You know, just the usual. That was how he always looked. Especially when it came to Damen it seemed. "What?"

Damen smirked slightly. "Guess what my shirt is made of."

"If you say 'boyfriend material' again, I'm going to throw myself out a window." Laurent deadpanned. And he looked so serious that Damen knew then that he wasn't just saying that either. He wasn't joking.

"I wasn't going to say that," Damen said quickly.

Laurent relaxed. "Oh. Good."

"...husband material."

For god's sakes.


End file.
